Guard Me, My Love
by PizzaShapes4Life
Summary: At the end of my third year I became the ultimate weapon; part Veela, part Vampire and part Werewolf. I should have been unstoppable. Everything was taken into account, except for one little fact: Veela's have mates.


End of Second Year

Third Person P.O.V.

_When two meet one of good and one of evil, good shall die but one close of the good shall triumph over the evil, their heart will be pure but their body and mind strongest of all, if they were to be converted to the dark the world shall fall to evil and no light shall touch the face of the Earth again. _Prophecy, 1618 BC

"Miss Granger?" Asked the aged voice of Professor Dumbledore, "could I have a word?" Hermione Granger turned around, her frizzy auburn hair swishing around her shoulders.

"Of course Professor," Hermione smiled and the Professor couldn't help notice how young she truly was, too young for the task he was setting her. Her face was still round with chubby cheeks and her eyes shone with brightness only the young have, once again the Professor started to have doubts about what he was going to ask her to do.

"My office would be the best place for this discussion I think Miss Granger,"

Hermione was taken aback at the somber tone of the Professor, had something happened while she had been petrified? Did something happen to her parents? Had she failed an assignment?

Running along the disserted stone corridors to catch up to the professor, Hermione couldn't help wondering what it was he wanted to talk to her about, usually he wanted to talk to Harry not her.

"Sherbet Lemon," said Dumbledore.

Hermione who had been to wrapped up in her thoughts to pay much attention to where they were going got a shock when the Professor spoke to a statue of a dragon. 'This must be the Headmaster's office' Hermione thought to her self in awe.

"In here please Miss Granger," directed Professor Dumbledore.

Walking up the elaborately carved staircase Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer, "Professor, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want to talk to me about?"

"If you take a seat in my office Miss Granger we can begin."

Once Hermione was through the arch-way into the Headmaster's office she gazed around her in wonder, in the centre of the room was an ornate wooden desk where the professor was taking a seat and around him were all sorts or magical instruments but most importantly in her eyes, every wall was covered in bookcases, she was in Heaven.

"Please take a seat Miss Granger, sherbet lemon," asked the professor offering her a sweet.

"No thank you," Hermione politely declined.

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and smiled sadly at the brightest witch that Hogwarts has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Miss Granger," he began, "over the past two years Harry has put himself in numerous dangerous situations and I believe that he has escaped most of them by pure luck, I hate to ask this of you Miss Granger but I believe it is the only way to keep Harry Potter alive, if he were to die and Voldemort return there would be no hope for the wizarding world, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded slowly processing the information, "I understand that Professor but why are you telling me this?"

"Because Miss Granger you are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor which makes your magic, body and mind stronger than even the most adept wizard, Voldemort was a descendant of Slytherin and you have seen what he has achieved, so I believe you are the only one strong enough for this task, I want you to become Harry Potter's bodyguard."

Hermione had a mental picture of herself dressed all in black with dark sunglasses following Harry about. Doing her best not to giggle she asked "But Professor I already am in a way, aren't I?"

"You are but I want to increase that, if you allow it, I want to try a from necromancy magic, which is death magic," he explained at Hermione's questioning look, "to infuse your blood with that of a Veela, Vampire and Werewolf. The Veela blood will enhance your senses, make your reflexes quicker and also improve your casting ability; while the blood of a vampire will make you faster and your body more resilient and finally, the blood of the Werewolf will allow you to change into the form of any animal you wish, you will become the ultimate weapon. Will you agree to it?"

Hermione was just staring at the Professor she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter, it was help Harry or not help Harry but before she could agree the bookworm in her had to ask a few questions.

"Would I turn into a Werewolf every full moon?"

"No, only the venom of will turn you into a Werewolf, the blood will allow you to turn into any animal you wish, whenever you want to."

"Would I have to drink blood and could I go out in the sun light?"

"It is the same with the Werewolf, you will not actually become a vampire you will just have the benefits of being one, any more questions?"

"Umm…don't Veela have mates, will I have that?" posed Hermione

"That I am not sure of." lied the Headmaster

Hermione thought it over, she didn't really have a choice and besides it sounded pretty cool.

"My answer is yes," nodded Hermione.

"Good, now go and enjoy your feast I'm sure your friends will be glad to see that you are no longer petrified, but before you go, I ask Miss Granger, that you do not tell your friends of what has transpired here, we will tell them when the time is right but until then, keep it to yourself, goodnight Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Goodnight Professor," replied Hermione before she left.

Even from the dragon statue at entrance to the Headmaster's office, which was at the other side of the school, Hermione could here the hum of voices and cutlery clattering as people ate.

Wondering along the corridors in the general direction of the Great Hall Hermione pondered what she would be like, part Veela, part Vampire and part Werewolf; she didn't think that there had ever been such a mix of blood and power in one person before.

Reaching the large doors or the Great Hall Hermione smiled to herself, she had missed Harry and Ron.

~.~

_Knock, Knock _

"You called Professor," came the greasy voice of the Potions master as he stepped into the Headmasters office.

"Yes Serves, I have talked with Miss Granger and she has agreed to the proposition, how long do you think it will take to get the necessary ingredients?" inquired the Headmaster.

"If I am correct the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is a Werewolf, I'm sure he would be willing to, donate." Said Professor Snape, his voice layered with distain. "And I believe the school has a collection Vampire and Veela blood for the older students' assessments, if my working out is correct the potion shall be complete by the middle of the next school year.

"Serves, I want you to make sure that no information makes its way to the Dark Lord, if Voldemort was to hear about Miss Granger, I'm sure he would try and covert her to the dark side and with a weapon as powerful as Hermione, I do not think Potter would be able to stop him." said Dumbledore.

"Nothing shall be leaked," replied the Potions Master.

"Good, now I believe we should attend the feast, its meat balls for tea, my favorite. Goodnight Serves."

~.~

_Mid-way third year_

"It is complete Professor Dumbledore," whispered the greasy voice of Professor Snape, "the potion is complete. I hope you know what this will do to Miss Granger?"

"Yes, of course I know what this will do to her, but sacrifices must be made especially to help Harry Potter." snapped the Headmaster.

"I don't think you do headmaster, the Veela blood alone will make sure that she can only be with her mate who could for all we know be you-know-who and the vampire blood will stop her form leading a normal life, never able to sleep or be around too much blood and then there's the Werewolf blood, if anyone found out about it she would never be accepted into any community, you are damning her to a life of exile and unhappiness." hissed the potions professor, though he had no idea why he was protecting the Gryffindor know it all.

The headmaster thought over what Serves Snape had said. Could he do it? Could he send her to a life of exile and unhappiness for a good cause?

"We have no choice, the prophecy says that the one closest to Harry shall be his savior," replied the Professor.

"Could you be misreading it?" asked Snape.

"We have no choice Voldemort is planning something, we must act fast, we give her the potion tonight."

_That night_

Hermione Granger looked around the potion class-room situated in the dungeon and shivered, though the evening was warm, the dungeons were always below freezing.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

Unable to reply Hermione nodded and walked into the centre of the room where a wooden chair was situated, sitting down she watch as Professor Snape set three small vials down on the bench. The first was blood red, the vampire blood she assumed, the second a deep purple, the Veela blood and finally a dark brown which could only be the Werewolf blood.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked up to see both the Professors watching her, waiting for conformation to continue.

"I'm ready," whispered Hermione.

Professor Snape picked up the blood red vial and handed it to her to drink. Silently uncorking the small glass vial, she watched it dubiously as if she expected it to explode. "Cheers," she smiled before downing the contents in a single gulp. It tasted foul, the metallic taste of blood mixed with the taste of rotting flesh, Hermione tried not to throw up.

"That was the vampire blood Miss Granger," said Dumbledore watching her carefully.

Before she had even recovered from the foul taste of the Vampire blood the potions master had handed her the second vial or Veela blood, hoping that the taste of the Veela blood would wash away the after-taste if rotting flesh Hermione quickly swallowed the second vial.

It helped, slightly.

The feeling was akin to ice travelling through her veins. Shivering she took the final vial from Professor Snape, gave him a week smile and, wanting it to be over quickly she quickly swallowed the werewolf blood. Ignoring the dog like smell and taste, Hermione stared at the two professors and asked, "am I meant to feel different?"

"Miss Granger . . . your body will go through some changes, because of this you may feel some . . . discomfort," explained Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't feel any," Hermione paused, now that it was mentioned, she did feeling something in her gut, at sort of cramp. Hermione screamed suddenly and doubled over in pain. It was excruciating, she just wanted to curl up and die, her back felt like all the bones were rearranging tearing the muscle as they moved. Her arms felt as if they were being broken over and over again while her stomach was ripping itself in half, or so it felt. Her legs were nearly dislocating themselves with all the changes she was going through, she couldn't do it, she just wanted to curl up and die.

Both professors could only stand there and watch, unable to help the screaming girl in anyway, any magical interference could cause the process to speed up, possibly killing her.

"How long will it take Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"Two days, at least. I think now would be the best time to tell her friends of her transformation" he replied.

"I'll go get them," said the Potions Master, not wanting to be in the presence of the screaming girl any longer than necessary.

Albus Dumbledore nodded and transformed one of the desks into a bed, slowly, not wanting to scare the girl Dumbledore walked forward and picked her up placing her in the newly transformed bed.

Hermione's struggles and screaming had been replaced by whimpers and the occasional spasm the rocked thru her body.

~.~

Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley were practicing on the quidditch pitch when the Professor found them. "Get down here now," he yelled up at the flying duo.

Hastily coming down Harry immediately said "we have permission from McGonagall to be here."

"This has nothing to do with you two breaking rules, this is to do with Miss Granger, come with me." Snapped the Potions Master, not waiting for a reply he started walking back to the dungeons. Both boys quickly caught up to him and started to interrogate him about Miss Granger. The Professor stayed quiet only saying "the Headmaster will answer all of your questions".

Twenty minuets later Servers Snape stalked in looking irked at the two boys behind him both of which were demanding to know what was wrong with Hermione, both of them shut up sharp-ish when they saw Hermione. She was pale and sweating.

"Wha . . . wha . . . what's wrong with her" asked a worried looking Harry Potter, Ron Weasley just looked sick.

"Miss Granger agreed to become your bodyguard Mr Potter and for that to happen we had to use a necromancy technique to infuse her blood with that of a Werewolf, Vampire and Veela, in turn she has become the ultimate weapon, nearly unstoppable. She will be like this for a day while her body adapts to the changes, until then, all we can do is wait and hope." Explained Dumbledore.

"Hope, could something go wrong?" cried Ron.

"With any element of magic there is always a risk and this is no exception," said Dumbledore, "but she is strong she will survive."

'I hope' he silently added to himself.


End file.
